


Quadrille

by Leonor (DachOsmin)



Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: Art, Dancing, F/F, Fanart, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/Leonor
Relationships: Eloise Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Comments: 40
Kudos: 83
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Quadrille

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CorinaLannister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).




End file.
